


A Light in the Dark - Versión en español

by RavenSnow



Series: When in Rome [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Spanish Translation, Translation, Warm Angst, burning of the library of alexandria, memory sharing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenSnow/pseuds/RavenSnow
Summary: Crowley se entera del incendio de la biblioteca de Alejandría, y sabe exactamente dónde necesita estar en estos momentos.





	A Light in the Dark - Versión en español

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kedreeva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedreeva/gifts).
  * A translation of [When in Rome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061892) by [Kedreeva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedreeva/pseuds/Kedreeva). 

> Un gracias enorme a Kedreeva por permitirme traducir su hermoso trabajo, y por escribir a estos dos de una forma tan genuina.
> 
> Si les agrada, no olviden dejar kudos en el trabajo original.

* * *

Solo déjame sostenerte  
mientras te caes a pedazos  
Solo déjame sostenerte  
Para caer juntos

* * *

Crowley dio gentiles golpes en la puerta trabada con cerrojo. No había nada que lo pudiera mantener fuera, excepto su respeto hacia el ocupante —Crowley nunca había encontrado un cerrojo que no se abriera con un suspiro al mero roce de su mano—. No recibió respuesta alguna, entonces cargó la bolsa sobre su hombro para tocar la puerta una vez más, sintiéndose bastante tonto con cada segundo que transcurría.

No tenía por qué estar aquí.

No tenía por qué hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

No tenía por qué entrometerse en asuntos que, como él bien sabía, le deparaban al otro lado de la puerta.

Cuidadosamente, descargó la bolsa de su hombro y estuvo a punto de dejarla en el suelo, pero se detuvo. No podía dejarla tan expuesta en la entrada. No había manera de saber cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de ser encontrada, y eso en caso de que la persona indicada la encontrara. Podía ser robada, y entonces él nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo.

La cerradura se abrió para él, por cuenta propia, y la puerta se abrió con bisagras silenciosas. Solo un ángel podría confiar tanto en el mundo como para remover ese tipo de advertencia, pensó, mientras atravesaba el umbral haciendo que las bisagras rechinaran al cerrarse. Lo volvería a arreglar después, si era necesario.

La morada era pequeña, al menos comparada con aquellas que usualmente ocupaban si iban a quedarse a residir ahí a tiempo completo, pero aun así, le tomo a Crowley varios intentos encontrar la habitación. No había velas encendidas para contrarrestar la oscuridad de la noche que penetraba desde la ventana abierta inundando todo, pero Crowley no necesitaba fuego para ver. Sus ojos rasgados le daban una visión perfectamente clara de la espalda de Aziraphale, que yacía en posición fetal en la cama, con sus alas cubriéndole el rostro. Crowley podía saborear el aroma salado de lágrimas en el aire.

—¿Aziraphale? —llamó con suavidad desde la entrada—. Soy… Soy yo, Crowley.

—Por favor márchate —le respondió Aziraphale sin malicia ni pasión; su tono quebrándose en la última palabra, como si apenas hubiese logrado salir de su garganta.

—Lo haré —añadió Crowley con rapidez, bajando la bolsa de su hombro una vez más y sosteniéndola con torpeza con sus dos manos por un momento. No debería sentirse tan nervioso, pero no podía detener el redoblar de su corazón o la sequedad de su boca—. Juro que lo haré, pero… yo mmm… escuché lo que pasó —sabía bien que estaba por demás preguntar si el ángel se encontraba bien.

Aziraphale se enroscó aún más, con el cuerpo estremecido por un quejido silencioso, y Crowley abandonó toda pretensión para venir a sentarse a su lado. Aziraphale huyó del fantasma de la caricia de Crowley a lo largo de su columna.

—Me gustaría quedarme solo, por favor.

—Por supuesto —dijo Crowley, pateándose a sí mismo mientras se ponía de pie de nuevo. ¿Qué utilidad podía un ángel encontrarle al consuelo de un demonio, después de todo? Él probablemente pensaba que Crowley había estado involucrado de alguna forma. Los superiores de Crowley ciertamente lo habían asumido, y por esta vez él había tenido que negarlo—. ¿Dónde dejo estos libros?

Un largo silencio se extendió hasta que una de las alas de Aziraphale bajó un poco a tiempo que se volteaba lo suficiente para mirar a Crowley.

—¿Qué libros?

Sin saber de repente cómo hacerse entender, Crowley levantó la bolsa que había dejado en el piso. Se acercó lo suficiente para recostarse en la cama junto a Aziraphale. Tragó saliva un par de veces, buscando desesperadamente unas cuantas palabras que tuviesen algún significado antes de ser expulsado. A estas alturas, cualquier cosa que dijese probablemente irritaría al ángel de un modo u otro.

—Son… —empezó a explicar mientras Aziraphale plegaba sus alas guardándolas y maniobraba para incorporarse. Estaba hecho un desastre, su cabello estaba alborotado y su rostro rojo he hinchado por el llanto. Crowley trató de calmarse cuando Aziraphale empezó a deshacer el nudo que mantenía la bolsa cerrada.

El primer paquete de papeles atados salió de la bolsa y Aziraphale se quedó sin aliento, girando su cabeza en un latigazo para ver a Crowley.

—¿De dónde los sacaste? ¿A todos?

Crowley tragó saliva de nuevo y no pudo mantenerse firme bajo el escrutinio de Aziraphale. Hizo un par de movimientos nerviosos y miró hacia otro lado.

—Los robé—dijo entre dientes, estremeciéndose, y luego se apresuró a dar una explicación al ver que Aziraphale se había puesto tenso—, antes del incendio. Fue una pequeña diablura nada más. Pensé que… no lo sé. Pensé en llevármelos por un rato y regresarlos en unos años. Ningún daño serio. —Al observar el dolor en los ojos de Aziraphale, tiró su orgullo por la ventana y le dijo la verdad—. Pensé que primero te los traería a ti, para hablar de ellos —Podía sentir el sonrojo ahora, calentando sus mejillas y trepando por sus orejas, para descender por su cuello— Es que… eran mis favoritos.

Aziraphale se quedó observándole, y Crowley no pudo devolverle la mirada, ardiendo internamente por dejarse a sí mismo tan expuesto ante un ángel solo para poder ofrecerle una pequeña pizca de alivio a la luz de tan grande pérdida.

—¿Los has leído?

Crowley asintió con severidad.

—Cada palabra —Le había costado trabajo, pero lo había logrado. Necesitaba agradecerle al ángel por haberle enseñado a leer esta lengua. Él había deseado traerle libros a Aziraphale como una excusa para verlo de nuevo, para tener algo de qué hablar la próxima vez que se vieran, pero no estos libros. No de esta manera… nunca de esta manera.

Con un resuello disfrazado de inhalación, Aziraphale se movió para hacer espacio en la cama para que Crowley se siente. Finalmente, Crowley regresó a ver deslizando su mirada rápidamente entre Aziraphale y el espacio libre, y luego, cuidadosamente se acomodó en él para cumplir la petición tácita. Encontró al espacio caliente y un tanto húmedo, pero a Crowley no le importó esto en absoluto; se hubiese sentado en una piscina de azufre hirviendo si con eso pudiera borrar aquel aspecto derrotado del rostro de Aziraphale.

Se sentaron en silencio por un rato, mientras Aziraphale, de uno en uno, sacaba los libros y pergaminos que Crowley había robado con tanto cuidado de la biblioteca de Alejandría. Los iba colocando sobre la cama, pasando sus dedos reverentemente sobre las superficies, con lágrimas frescas invadiendo sus ojos. Crowley se moría por secarlas, por sostener la cara del ángel en sus manos y decirle “_producirán más, escribirán muchos más; lamentarán la pérdida de éstos contigo pero usarán su memoria para proteger a los demás; ellos son tan tenaces”, _pero mantuvo sus manos inmóviles. Incluso si la sensación de su tacto fuese bienvenida las lágrimas de ángel eran tan destructivas para los demonios como el agua bendita.

—Entonces, tú la visitaste —logró decir Aziraphale finalmente, con voz resquebrajada—. Si te robaste esto, debiste haberla visitado.

—Algunas veces —aceptó Crowley, con las manos posadas sobre su regazo, sus dedos jugueteando entre ellos—. Era hermosa.

—¿Sabes quién…?

—No fue de los nuestros —respondió Crowley con rapidez—. Ni siquiera nosotros tocaríamos algo así con fuego. Las bibliotecas son terreno neutral. La gente puede maquinar todo tipo de fechorías si son guiados por el libro indicado.

—Supongo que es cierto —concedió Aziraphale, con los dedos envueltos en el último pergamino que había sacado de la bolsa—. No puedo creer que ya no existe, con tanta facilidad. Yo solo había ido una vez, poco después de que los primeros libros fueron ubicados. Tenía intenciones de volver, para ver todo… bien —Forzó una débil sonrisa y dio una mirada rápida a Crowley—. De nada sirve pensar en eso ahora.

Con el corazón atravesado en su garganta, Crowley le extendió una mano. Aziraphale se dispuso a colocar el pergamino en ella, pero Crowley levantó su otra mano para detenerlo, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza. Los ojos de Aziraphale se agrandaron, pero él agarró el pergamino con su mano izquierda y deslizó la derecha hacia la de Crowley. Su piel era suave y cálida y ardía un poco al rozarla por el residuo de las lágrimas, sin embargo, Crowley la sostuvo.

—Cierra los ojos —murmuró, y cuando Aziraphale obedeció, él le siguió.

Y luego, él compartió.

Piedra de cantera rústica cubría el piso, que era barrido diariamente. Los muros estaban recubiertos de anaqueles tallados, apilados hasta unos cielorrasos considerablemente altos, llenos de pergaminos de todas las clases. Un estante tras otro de pilas de papeles y libros en todas las direcciones, hasta donde llegaba la vista. La luz del sol se filtraba a través de arcos abiertos en un atrio con cubierta, estatuas reposaban junto a las ventanas y bustos revestían las paredes. En el piso del atrio se hallaban incrustadas piedras de colores, dispuestas en forma de remolino, cortadas con pericia, y ubicadas para crear aún más piezas de arte; y los grabados de las paredes habían sido pintados con suntuosas tinturas.

Crowley compartió las extensas escalinatas en el área principal y los techos abovedados y los pilares de piedra que se doblaban arriba. Compartió los suaves bancos para leer, escondidos en cada recoveco, y las mesas labradas con exquisitez, cubiertas de pergaminos, alrededor de las cuales se agolpaban multitudes de humanos para leer todo tipo de historias e informarse. El mismo aire se sentía solemne, silencioso, y amado, a tal punto que hasta Crowley podía sentirlo, empapando cada pulgada de la estructura.

El lugar entero olía a luz de sol, papiro, polvo y _conocimientos._ Los sentidos de Crowley se extendieron más allá de los confines mortales, proyectando en los pasillos de la Biblioteca de Alejandría los restos mortales de los creadores que la habían engrandecido. Mapas trazaban sus costas y calles por encima de los corredores; la ficción derramaba sus personajes sobre la piedra. Cuando la memoria de Crowley recorrió sus dedos por encima de las portadas de los libros alineados en los anaqueles, él supo que Aziraphale lo había sentido, que pudo sentir la labor y habilidad vertida en cada creación, además de todo el orgullo y gozo que contenían.

Él compartió todas sus memorias del lugar, incluyendo aquellas que no le favorecían, donde se escabullía, entrando y saliendo con los artículos que le había llevado esa noche a Aziraphale. El no contuvo nada en absoluto, y cuando finalmente se retiró, sacando al ángel con gentileza de su mente, se dio cuenta de que sus propias mejillas estaban mojadas con la pena de Aziraphale. Pasó por encima de sus ojos una palma temblorosa e irritada, mientras parpadeaba para aclarar su visión.

—Gracias —susurró Aziraphale a su costado, limpiando sus ojos—. No tenías que hacerlo.

—Sí, sí tenía —le replicó Crowley con vehemencia—. Yo debí haberte pedido que fueras conmigo. Te hubiese encantado tanto que hubieses permanecido ahí incluso cuando el incendio se había desatado.

A Aziraphale se le escapó una sonrisa, aún triste, pero impotente ante su afecto.

—Probablemente tengas razón. Aun así…

—Aun así —concordó Crowley. Dejó salir una bocanada de aire, y se obligó a ponerse de pie—. Ya debería irme. Solo… pensé que estarían mejor en tus manos. Si no tienes una colección aún, tal vez podrías empezarla. Una que los humanos no puedan quemar.

La frágil sonrisa de Aziraphale se suavizó considerablemente.

—No es mala idea. En verdad ya tengo unos cuantos.

Crowley le respondió con una sonrisa, esperando que, por esta vez, sus sentimientos se reflejaran en su rostro de manera clara. Él no era bueno para estas cosas, pero, por esta vez —pensó— quizá su mejor esfuerzo haya sido suficiente. De todas formas, era un comienzo.

—Nos vemos luego, ángel —dijo en voz baja.

Aziraphale sonrió y asintió.

—Pronto, espero. Y bajo mejores circunstancias.

—Me aseguraré de ello —juró Crowley, y huyó antes de poder hacer algo realmente condenatorio, como decidir quedarse.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de la autora: Puede ser tomada como un trabajo individual o como una secuela directa de la primera parte de la serie, depende de cada cual. Y sí, las líneas de tiempo no coinciden, pero escuchen. Ni los humanos pueden probar que la biblioteca de Alejandría haya existido (o que en verdad se haya quemado), y tampoco están seguros al 100% de cuando llegó a su finl, así que yo digo que solo tenemos las fechas un tanto confusas, o que GO toma lugar en un universo ligeramente diferente al nuestro en donde definitivamente se quemó después de que ellos se vieran en Roma. porque YO PUEDO.
> 
> [Nota de la traducción: en definitiva yo me quedaría con que pasa en nuestro universo, incluso si las fechas no coinciden, e incluso si la destrucción de la biblioteca fue sistemática en lugar de un incendio en concreto porque me agrada la idea de vivir en un mundo donde Crowley y Aziraphale pueden compartir recuerdos y llorar por conocimientos perdidos para siempre]
> 
> El verso de apertura pertenece a la letra de la canción "Ever the Same" de Rob Thomas.
> 
> A huge thank you to Kedreeva for letting me borrow your lovely words in a different language.


End file.
